


Cadaver

by methylviolet10b



Series: October Spooktacular 2019 [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Corpses, Gen, Prompt Fic, less of a story and more of a snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Summary: Watson is more used to corpses than most. Written for the second October Spooktacular prompt over on Watson's Woes.





	Cadaver

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is more than a snippet than anything else. 
> 
> Prompt: Cadaver.

It is the nature of the training for the medical profession that medical students, and therefore doctors, become inured to the presence of cadavers. My years associating with Sherlock Holmes and accompanying him on cases have, if anything, only further encouraged this weary familiarity with the remains of individuals in varying states of preservation. I have never become indifferent to corpses, or callous, as some medical students do; I never forget that a dead body was once a living, breathing human being who laughed and cried and loved. But it is true that I am less prone to being startled or put off by the dead than most people.  
  
Less prone, but not immune. Particularly not when the corpse sat at attention wearing full military dress, propped upright in one of the club’s reading chairs, and definitely not when the dead man bore a familiar face.


End file.
